It's Alright
by LambdaBern
Summary: Pretty much a bit of a rewrite of when Keiichi gets shot in Minagoroshi-hen. Another probably important note is that this is based on how it went in the VN and manga, not the anime. Can be KeiiRika if you want.


_**No...**_

_**No...**_

_**No...**_

_**It can't be. This wasn't happening. It's not possible.**_

Time was frozen, the club members couldn't move, and there was a bullet in front of Keiichi's heart.

How? How did this happen? How did they miss this? How did she miss this?

It was just like earlier, and with Satoko. Things were going great, but she forgot to pay attention to some things, to be on her guard. Satoko was taken away by her uncle again.

But...

But...

Keiichi showed her that fate could be broken, he helped her believe again. She had given up everything but he held his hand out and helped her out of the deep hole she had fallen into. He gave her hope again. He broke the tragedies one by one.

Despite the fact that Satoko was taken again, for the first time...they beat that fate. They crushed it. They all banded together, they all believed and they helped Satoko believe. They finally broke one of the impossible fates.

So...so...even though things are going downhill again...

They'll find a way to fix it and make it through again right? This fate can be broken again, right? Even if the bullet is only centimeters from his heart...even if time were to unstop and the bullet would hit Keiichi...it won't right? Even if it did, he'll survive right?

Keiichi is incredible...he can break any fate! Not even a bullet to the heart will kill him!

Finally, Rika let out a mix between a sob and a scream.

This can't be happening! They were so close...why...why...

They knew the culprit, they beat the Yamainu, they were going to get away! She wasn't going to die, no one was, this world was going to always be happy!

The only thing anyone could manage to move in this stopped time was their mouths and eyes.

Rika glared at who fired the bullet.

Takano.

''K-Keii-chan...can't you...when time moves again...can't you...dodge the bullet or...something?'' Mion questioned.

Her voice kept breaking and the desperation in her voice was audible.

''Yeah...yeah...if we keep thinking and trying, there has got to be a way to make it so Keiichi doesn't die! I am the trapmaster, surely I can think of some trick!''

Satoko.

Then, finally, Keiichi...laughed.

''Dummy...there's no way I can dodge this...and Satoko, I know how amazing you and your traps are. But even I don't think there's anymore tricks or traps up your sleeve...I guess...I'm done for.''

''No!'' Rika screamed.

''You have to try to dodge it somehow! Keep thinking, you guys! Keep thinking, there has to be some way! You're KEIICHI MAEBARA, you can't be giving up! You told me fate is breakable! If it's your fate to die, then cheat death! Because you can do it! Only you are capable of it! KEIICHI MAEBARA!''

There was silence for a few more minutes, and Rika sobbed. Rena had tears rolling down her cheeks as well. Satoko and Mion were breaking down too.

Keiichi laughed again, but it was a broken laugh. ''I'm sorry...Rika-chan...''

Rika looked towards Hanyuu.

''Hanyuu, do something, you useless God! If you can stop time then make it so Keiichi won't die...move the bullet, something, anything, help us, please!''

''...''

''Don't give me the silent shit, answer me!''

''Rika-chan...'' Keiichi tried to soothe her. ''Rika-chan...it's alright...I'm sorry...''

''No...no...I'm the one who's sorry...this isn't your fault...you shouldn't be apologizing...I should have...been less cocky all the time...I constantly let down my guard...if I had stayed alert to make sure no one had a weapon or gun or something...then...then...if I had continued to look out while believing,we wouldn't be in this mess...we would have broke fate again...''

''No, Rika-chan...it's not only your fault. I too could have been more careful.'' Rena said. Mion and Satoko agreed.

''It's alright everyone...it's alright...it's okay! Everything will be alright, even if I die. Everything will be okay. As long as you guys live...as soon as time starts forget about me and save yourselves, there's not much else to do...I'll die...but...we came up just a little bit short...it's alright!''

Keiichi put up a strong, hopeful act, even in times like this. But he was afraid. He didn't want to die. He was scared, thinking of the bullet going into his heart. But still, he laughed at how desperate everyone was, even himself.

He laughed loudly. ''It's not just you guys, we're all idiotic friends! If I hadn't of rushed into everything...ha ha...ha...''

There was another silence and it made everything feel even more hopeless.

Finally...

''Hey...Hanyuu...'' Rika began. ''Can't you...keep time stopped forever...can't you do that at least?''

''Rika...''

''We can...stay like this forever...and no one has to die...we can talk about stupid things and...it can be almost like normal...we can be together...''

''...I'm sorry, Rika...I'm so sorry...I can't...I wish I could, but this power can't last forever...I can hardly keep it up right now...''

Rika would have screamed that she was useless again, but she didn't see the point anymore. She just closed her eyes as more tears came. There was no use.

''It's alright Rika-chan...Keiichi Maebara can never truly die! Fate hasn't even come close to winning yet. I piss on the word fate. Everything is great, don't give up, even now. Everything is going to be alright.''

Time flowed again.


End file.
